Hinatashots
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: Just a bunch of Hinata one-shots, I will take requests. So far: SasoHina, ItaHina, NaruHina, ShikaHina, SasuHina, GaaHina
1. 1) Young Love

**Chapter 1: SasoHina – Young Love**

_Twist. Click. Drop. Drop._

"Thanks for the quarters Saso-nii! Now I have a ri-"the excited blunette stopped and looked into the flap, "there's two. Oh no! Did I steal it! Now they're gonna take me away!" the young girl started to wail, causing a few passersby to stare. The slightly older boy (really it was only three years) glared at them, daring the strangers to judge his friend.

"Hinata," he said softly as he placed a hand onto her small, shaking shoulder, "you didn't steal anything and they're not going to arrest you; the machine dropped two. It was completely out of you control," the red head sighed but he was happy that Hinata had stopped crying. In fact, her face was now brightening up at, coincidentally, the speed of light.

"Well then, here you go Saso-nii," she thrust out her pale hand, the small, red, plastic capsule barely fitting in her palm. "You get the red one 'cause of your hair and I get the blue one 'cause of mine!" she exclaimed, giving him a smile that made it impossible to refuse. Chuckling, the eight-year-old opened the 50 cent, plastic, colorful capsule with a _pop_ and had to open Hinata's since she struggled so much. He slid the cheap plastic over his ring finger and slid the other's ring over her thumb; the proper finger was too small for it to have fit correctly.

The small girl's opal eyes filled up with joy. "Hehe look Saso-nii! Now it's like we're in- enj-"her five-year-old tongue fumbled over the word and she soon gave up, "married!" she finished happily.

Sasori's own brown eyes widened in shock and a bit of pink spread over his usually pale cheeks. "I-idiot! It's not that easy! Besides, who said that I'd want to be _engaged_ to you anyway?!" he spoke, too loudly, though he did not mean the hastily spoken words. Hinata looked down and played with the ring on her thumb.

"I said _like_," she muttered, not looking at her friend. Sasori sighed, he could see that he had hurt the young girl but he would, couldn't, apologize; his (childish) pride wouldn't let him. Not uttering a word or making a sound, the young boy gripped her equally pale hand and dragged her out of the store. An aging woman restocking one of the displays smiled at them serenely, "ahhh, young love." Brown eyes glared at her before the two walked through the sliding doors.

Once Sasori had dropped her back off at home, and walked into his neighboring, one she had to get in the bath and head down to dinner. Her mom and dad weren't present; she was currently rocking Hanabi (her new baby sister) to sleep and he was at work. So Hinata sat at the too-large-for-her table and sulked through dinner. _Who'd wanna marry Sasori anyway_, she thought defiantly (only rebellious since she hadn't added the suffix). _It's a stupid ring anyway, cheap and ugly! I might as well throw it away!_ With that as her objective Hinata pushed herself from the table and, quite literally, jumped out of her chair. She looked into the empty trashcan and at the pretty, lavender _no it's ugly and just plain purple!_ Ring and dropped it into the bag. Satisfied at the crinkle of the plastic she headed back to her seat and managed to sit down, take a bite of Mac and Cheese, and wipe her mouth before she, once again, hopped off of the chair and walked to the trashcan. Bending over, she reached her short arm as far as it could go and grasped the very edge of the ring between her thumb and forefinger. She retracted the appendage happily and slipped on the ring. _Father always says to never waste money._

The next week Sasori and Hinata didn't talk. Actually, Hinata ignored him for two days and Sasori gave up (full well knowing what was going to happen. Sure enough, the next day Hinata knocked on his door, tears streaming down her face, as she apologized for throwing away the ring and being mean. Sasori had laughed, making the young girl puff out her cheeks and pout, before taking her to the store, promising to get her a balloon.

Hinata had picked out a pink princess one and an embarrassed red head handed it to the cashier (picking up a chocolate bar for himself). Their cashier was the same lady that had commented on their 'falling out' the other week. She smiled as she rang up their stuff (trying to give 'the handsome young man and his princess' the balloon for free but Sasori would have none of it) and complemented Hinata on the pretty ring.

"You must have a great husband," she chuckled. Hinata shook her head rapidly, blue hair hitting Sasori.

"Saso-nii says it's not that easy, but," she leaned in as if telling her a secret, "he's been wrong before." Sasori grabbed her hand, the balloon, and his candy and dragged her away.

"Ahhh, young love." When Hinata wasn't looking Sasori turned around and stuck his tongue out at the lady.

They were walking down the street (staying on the sidewalks like her mother and Sasori's grandmother had warned), Hinata fiddling with the light purple string of her pink balloon and Sasori eating his Hershey Bar. The girl looked up, planning to thank her friend, but noticed the spot of chocolate on his face. She tugged on the boy's T-shirt, causing him to stop, and she leaned up on her tip toes and brought her pink tongue over the spot next to his mouth. Sasori's face went as red as his hair and he could barely form an intelligent response.

"W-what the hell did you do that for?!"

"I saw it in an anime! The girl had something on her cheek so her friend licked it off!" Hinata beamed, positive that she had done the right thing. Needless to say, Hinata was no longer allowed to watch _Ouran Highschool Hostclub_.

**6 years later…**

Sasori was mad, no that was too mild, he was infuriated! One of his friends that still attended middle school, Deidara (a total dumbass if you asked him), told him that Hinata had a boyfriend! Call it stalkerish but Sasori honestly believed that he was doing the right thing when he told Deidara to keep an eye on her and to report anything out of the norm, strictly as a childhood friend! The poor bastard isn't as intelligent as he thinks.

Storming into the store that he and Hinata have been going to forever (though she kinda dropped out on him), he went straight into the checkout line and picked up a Hershey Bar. They had kind of become an instant cool down for the fiery red head, and it definitely wasn't because it helped him remember the feel of Hinata's tongue! As he came to an abrupt stop a cheap, plastic ring bounced against his chest, hanging from a string since it was too small to fit his finger. The 65 year old woman (Sasori had, rudely, asked for her age) frowned upon the sight of the boy.

"What's wrong Sasori?" she asked kindly. The 14-year-old (she had also asked) looked down, red hair falling over brown eyes. He didn't bother lying; there were only three people he couldn't lie to; his mom, Hinata, and the lady at the checkout counter.

"Hinata got a boyfriend," he muttered. Even with her old ears, Sasori never let her forget, she could still hear the mumbled response. She chuckled, sliding the bar code over the scanner.

"Don't worry; it'll get better. She'll see that there is someone out there better for her, it's the way that young love goes," she advised, leaning over and placing a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. Sasori couldn't help but lean into it though he still gave her that same glare as when they first met.

"Yeah and I'll hate that bastard too," he spat, trying to keep a civil tongue (not that it worked, but this was improvement for him), "besides, why do you keep saying 'young love'? It's not as if Hinata likes me, much less loves me," he sighed. "Nor I her," he added quickly, but the damage was already done, it had been there for years.

"You'll find out soon Sasori. Now, go enjoy that chocolate bar and clam down; you're holding up my line!"

The lady was right, of course. As sixth grade relationships often go, they broke up within a couple of months. Sasori was happy when Deidara told him the news but when he got home he was ecstatic; Hinata hadn't, and wouldn't, she a single tear.

**3 years later…**

It was the last day of his senior year, but that didn't matter; they lived right next to each other and Sasori had gotten an internship at a doll maker's so he would still see Hinata every day. He was nervous and his hands were shaking, only slightly, as he waited next to Hinata's locker; what if she said no?

The bell rang and class let out and luckily for Sasori, or unluckily depending upon how you thought about it, Hinata's last class was right next to her locker. She smiled brightly at her longtime best friend, getting everything (which was only a few books) out of her locker and into her backpack.

"Y'know Sasori-kun, you don't have to wait for me, we can always meet up at my house," she told him, having long since ditched the childish title.

"Nah, that'd give me a reason to talk to Deidara," he replied, though he actually did like the blonde.

"I love Dei!" Hinata exclaimed; the two had become quite close when after they met (he wasn't too secretive with his stalking).

"Yeah, he's great," Sasori muttered, suddenly disliking the boy ten times more now. "Hey do you maybe possibly wanna go out with me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked louder, more confidently.

A smirk graced the young girl's pale face, something that had never happened before but Sasori liked it. "Took you long enough."

Sasori was shocked and, temporarily forgetting about his friends' –girlfriend's- shyness, kissed her. He pulled back quickly and looked down, apologizing. He didn't mean it.

"Y'know, that wasn't my first kiss," Hinata mentioned, totally ruining the moment. Sasori frowned, so that asshole from sixth grade _did_ accomplish something over those few months.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to be your first for something else." He meant it. She fainted.

**5 years later…**

Hinata is panicking; she's lost her ring! No, it's not some fancy, expensive ring, but a cheap one from a colorful capsule that she had gotten more than a decade ago. She tossed up the couch cushions and opened all of the drawers as her best friend, boyfriend as of five years ago, looked at her questioningly.

"Lost something?" Sasori asked, one red eyebrow raised. Hinata looked down guiltily, tears springing to her eyes; sure he'll be mad.

"I lost my ring," she said quietly. He wasn't mad, if anything he looked amused.

"How do you lose something that has been attached to your finger for fourteen years?"

"I-I don't know!" she exclaimed, a single tear running down her cheek.

Sasori sighed, "I guess I should do this before you have an aneurism." Hinata looked at him confused, and slightly offended, as he pushed himself out of the old couch that Sasori's grandmother had made years ago. Fumbling in the pocket f his jeans he pulled out a small piece of plastic, nothing else. "I'm sure all of your friends will kill me for this, for multiple reasons, but Hinata… will you marry me?" Hinata stilled and didn't react, but slowly, right before Sasori had a heart attack, a large smile spread over her face.

"Of course!"

"May I do the honors?" Sasori asked, quite smoothly in his opinion, holding the ring out. Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"Hell no! While this was really sweet you stole my ring! No dinner for you!" she scolded, but they both knew she wouldn't follow through.

**Couple months later…**

They were at the store. Sasori was nervous about the wedding and needed a Hershey Bar while Hinata was begging him for 50 cents. Handing over two not so clean quarters Sasori stood in the checkout line as his wife walked off happily. He didn't have to wait long since there was nobody in the line; everyone thought that the old woman was slow.

"What's the matter today Sasori," the cashier asked, a smile in place.

"Actually, nothing, just nervous as hell. Which reminds me; here you go," digging in his pockets Sasori pulled out a crumpled piece of lavender paper. The cashier looked confused but opened it anyway.

To Mable Price

You're invited to Sasori Akasuna's and Hinata Hyuga's wedding!

Date: December 4, 2013

Time:4:00 p.m.

RSVP: Now

The invitation was written in Sasori's cursive writing ad was very plain and simple, like most of the invitations, but this had such an air of familiarity. The old woman looked down at the paper and back to Sasori, shocked.

"So?" the nervous man prompted.

"Well, I don't know…" she pretended to be in thought and once again Sasori almost had a heart attack. "Of course idiot!" Mabel handed Sasori his chocolate, though he didn't real need it anymore, and ushered him out. "Now go take your beautiful wife out to dinner or something and you treat her right!"

Mabel watched through old, green eyes as Sasori walked back to Hinata who happily presented her prize; a Rubik's cube keychain. As they walked out the door the young couple turned back and Hinata waved, she might not know her like Sasori did but she loved the old woman all the same, and Sasori stuck out his tongue. She laughed as they exited the doors and Hinata hit Sasori on the head, no doubt scolding him for being rude. "Young love," she chuckled with a shake of her head.

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? Any requests for a Hinata pairing? I'll try to write one!**


	2. 2) Crushes and Crushed

**Title: Crushes and Crushed Part 1**

**Pairing: ItaHina, slight SasuHina**

**Info: For Aosumi, I hope you enjoy it. This will, hopefully, have more parts and I apologize for how OOC they are. Tell me if you like it or if you have a request of your own! Enjoy!**

"Ah! Sakura-chan! That's not something you can just ask someone so suddenly!"

Itachi wasn't eavesdropping. Not at all. He had just happened to be on his way home from a mission when he had heard the familiar voice of his brother's friend. An adorable, innocent friend that shouldn't be bugged by the pink haired girl.

"C'mon Hina-chan! It's not like we're still five and boys are icky!" the eight year old protested, her eyes lighting up as she got an idea. "Hey hey! I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you do!" Sakura leaned in closer to her friend, whispering, though it was actually quite loud. "I like Sasuke-kun." If Itachi were a different person then he'd probably laugh and tease his brother about having a girlfriend, but this is a serious matter. "Now you have to tell me who you like," she said with a smirk of finality.

"I'll give you some hints, but that's it," Hinata warned and Sakura nodded, rolling her eyes. "O-okay, um, it's a boy. He has dark hair," Itachi sucked in a breath, "he has dark eyes," another intake, "and he's really smart," Hinata finished and Itachi couldn't help but smirk; only to people fit that description, him and Sasuke.

"Well… you can't like Sasuke," Sakura muttered to herself as Itachi nodded in agreement. "So you must like Shikamaru, I hear he's smart!" Itachi frowned, Sasuke hadn't told him about anyone smart in that class, aside from Hinata that is. Said girl's pale face lit up red.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, but Itachi left. He cursed himself the whole way home _how could I have thought that she liked _me_, someone five years her senior not to mention her best friend's brother. Damnit! I should just focus on my missions from now on._ But alas it's not that easy to give up on something if you're an Uchiha, especially if you're Itachi Uchiha.

XXX

"Nii-san, there is someone in your class by the name of Shikamaru, correct?" Itachi asked as he barged into the younger Uchiha's room, not bothering to knock and disturbing Sasuke's reading.

"Yes Onii-san, but may I ask why?" the boy asked innocently; he knew not to question his brother, who always had a good reason, but he simply could not think of one.

"I hear he is smart. Is that true?" the thirteen year old pressed, ignoring his brother's question.

The young boy scoffed, "he always gets high test scores, but he always sleeps through class. Kaa-san would _never_ let me do that," Sasuke muttered, dark eyes just showing a hint of jealousy.

"Does he like your friend?" Itachi blurted, unable to stop himself.

"Hina-chan? He better not," Sasuke growled and the older boy gave a look of slight shock.

"Why do you say that Sasuke-kun," it wasn't just to be polite; he really was curious. The boy's face turned as red as his beloved tomatoes.

"B-because, I just don't want Hina-chan to deal with his lazy butt," he mumbled, head facing the wall. Itachi let a small smile cross his face but it soon became a frown; his brother has a crush, yet it seems to be the same person as his.

"Interesting brother," Itachi said monotonously. He wished his brother a 'goodnight' before he exited the room, plans formulating in his mind.


	3. 3) Between a Ramen and a Hard Place

**Title: Between a Ramen and a Hard Place**

**Paring: NaruHina**

**Info: For Charlie02, hope that you like it. Samething, tell me if you like it or have a request of your own! Enjoy! ^_^**

_"H-here you go Naruto-kun, some medicine in case you get injured," the blunette spoke quietly, arms thrust forward awkwardly. Her voice was so quiet that the blonde in question didn't hear and just breezed on past, heading towards his teammates._

_ "N-Naruto-kun!" It was her second try at giving him the medicine, but alas her voice was too quiet and the blonde hadn't heard her over the fight, and his own loud voice._

_ "I will fight for you because, I love you Naruto-kun!" She was shocked that the words had flown out of her mouth so easily and so confidently, but she couldn't dwell on that right now; not when she was fighting Pein._

**Couple Months Later…**

Hinata sulked down the streets of Konoha, mentally at least; can' give bad public appearances when you're and heiress right? She hadn't spoken to Naruto since the fight against Pein and her confession and he had yet to seek her out either. As per usual, things had a bad habit of not working out for Hinata; she was just given a mission to deliver something to Naruto.

_Great_, she thought bitterly, _now I get to make a fool out of myself again. What if he rejects me? Or worse, laughs?_ The young Hyuga heiress had now worked herself up completely, so much so that her hands were shaking as she brought them against Naruto's chipping door.

"Come in! It's open!" Naruto's voice called, sounding strained. Confused as to why he didn't answer himself, Hinata still walked in. Nothing of the past idiocies that she had witness from this boy in the past ten years or so could prepare her for this.

Naruto was pressed up against the wall, face squished against it, with a long, tan arm stuck in a hole on the wall, all the way up to the elbow. "Oh hey Hinata, take a sheat," he chuckled, lisping a bit due to the uncomfortable position. "Sorry about this, I just dropped some ramen into the hole." Hinata sweatdropped; how did he manage that and why didn't he just get a new pack? She knew he must have hundreds.

"Would you like me to help you Naruto-kun?" she asked, but not really sure how she could contribute with her lack of physical strength.

"Haha, yeah if you would, I really need it," the blonde replied, still managing to keep his sense of humor. Hinata got up and out of the chair, setting down the scroll that Tsunade wished for her to deliver. Hmm, what could she do to get him out of this situation. Aha!

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm going to cut off the pressure points in your arm, all right?" Naruto nodded hesitantly; he _really_ wanted his ramen, but what if it hurt him or paralyzed him?! Hinata activated her Byakugan, aware of the young man's fear but doing nothing to control it. She stared at his arm for half a second, pinpointing the correct location, before placing a slender finger upon it, the pale white a contrast to Naruto's tan. With a quick push she disabled one point in his arm and Naruto watched, amazed. He hadn't even felt it! Hinata was also amazed; his skin was just so soft yet his arms were so toned.

"I love y-your…," she couldn't finish her thought. Even though he really wanted out of this tight situation, Naruto could see that Hinata really wanted to say something.

"You love my…," he coaxed, trying to get her to finish.

_Ah, screw it!_ "I love you Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed as her fingers moved lightening quick down his arm, disabling it completely, before pulling it out, ramen somehow still in hand. Naruto's face lit up, making the black whisker marks on his cheeks stand out even farther.

"W-what?!" he asked, completely blindsided. Hinata was shocked at his reaction; why was he so surprised? Unless…

"Naruto-kun, did you hear what I said at the battle of Pein?" she asked, obviously on a confidence streak.

"Huh? No, I didn't hear anything, but what does that matter? You just said that you love me," it took a moment for it to fully sink in, "you love me. I l-love you too," he whispered, a smile spreading across his face. He's said he liked Sakura-chan before but it was different this time; he wanted to say it and it made him happy, it didn't just feel like a chore. "I love you too!" he yelled, blue eyes taking in Hinata's familiar blush. He had never understood why until now, but he still knew the consequences of the red that was spreading across the girl's face quickly. Naruto drew her into his arms and that was the final straw, she collapsed.

When Hinata came to she saw a confused Naruto sitting across from her, examining the scroll that she was supposed to deliver. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to give that to you," she muttered, poking her fingers together.

"Huh? Tsunade-baa-chan wanted you to give this to me? But there's nothing on it," he responded, scratching his head. It took a few second for it to sink in, but when it did, Hinata's head hit the tabled, knocking over an empty cup of ramen; there was no mission.


	4. 4) Until He Heard Her

Title: Until He Heard Her

Pairing(s): ShikaHina

Requested by: ilovehinata4ever

Shikamaru Nara was a lazy man. He knew it. She knew it. _Everybody _knew it. But when it came to Hinata Hyuga he was anything but lazy. He always did simple things, ones that no one else would really notice, such as sitting next to her class, claiming that the front of the room was 'too loud for sleeping'. Ah yes, that was his favorite thing; sitting next to the girl he liked as she read or studied or did any other odd assortment of things. Until the fidgeting started. That nervous habit of twiddling her fingers was something that most found annoying but personally, he found it adorable, except when it was concerning that blonde. Don't get him wrong he doesn't hate Naruto, he just hates the fact that Hinata is in love with him. But now it's his time to shine; Kurenai had to go on a long term trip and employed the only two people she trusted to take care of her child: Shikamaru and Hinata.

As of right now he was reclining on the couch, forearm pressed to his forehead, while Hinata giggled and played with Hiroko. The young girl waved her chubby arms in delight as he Hinata hid her face behind her hands before shouting 'peek-a-boo!' Hiroko had black hair like both of her parents and brown eyes like Asuma and Shikamaru couldn't help but feel like she looked like his kid. His kid with Hinata of course.

"Shikamaru, could you watch her for a second while I make her a bottle? She's starting to get fussy," Hinata asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder to wake him up if need be. He slowly opened his eyes and just wanted to keep them open forever; Hinata's cheeks were flushed from happiness and she had a smile on her face, one that only came from being in contact with someone you love. God, he wished that she'd smile like that because of him.

He nodded and pushed himself up. "Yeah, so long as I don't have to get up," he said, stifling a yawn. Hey gotta keep up appearances. She chuckled and shook her head before heading to the kitchen, her hips swaying. Shikamaru watched her (butt), transfixed, and would've happily continued if Hiroko hadn't let out a wail. He jumped up from the couch and gathered her into his arms, praying that Hinata wouldn't come in and think he's a bad babysitter. He pressed her pale head to his chest, careful not to suffocate her, and bounced up and down, rocked, whatever would get her to stop. Nothing did. He sighed, this was getting troublesome, but honestly he was panicking. He didn't want the baby to be sad. He racked his brain for things that his mother used to do for him and knew that the only thing that used to calm him was singing. Troublesome. With Hiroko still wailing he cleared his throat and started singing softly.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Shika's gonna by you a mocking bird._

_And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Shika's gonna by you a diamond ring._

It wasn't nearly as good as his mother sounded (no one did) but it did the trick. Hiroko was asleep, red face and dried tears on her cheeks, but asleep nonetheless. At that moment Hinata walked in, warm bottle in hand, and looked between the young Nara and even younger child. Shikamaru was afraid that she would get upset, tell him that he'd done something wrong, kick him out, but she didn't, not his Hinata. Instead, her pale face broke into a smile. She walked forward, setting the bottle on an end table, and ruffled his ponytail.

"You're so good with kids Shikamaru, you'll make a great father someday," she told him. Shikamaru just watched her silently, focusing on that smile of hers; it wasn't _his_ smile, the one that lit up his day, this one was sad, depressed even.

"What's wrong Hinata? You seem sad," he asked in a whisper as he laid Hiroko down in her play pen gently.

"I-it's nothing Shikamaru," she tried to smile again, but couldn't even fake it this time. Tears sprung to her eyes and he panicked. He didn't know what to do but he briefly remembered something his father had told him when he was caught spying as tears sprung to his mother's eyes. _Whenever a woman's crying, just brush their tears away. They'll say they don't want it, but they're just trying too hard to be strong._ Shikamaru always knew his father was whipped, but he never thought that he would be too.

"Obviously it's something, you can tell me" he whispered as he gently brushed her tears away. Hinata only looked at him in shock for a second before sobbing, quietly into his arms.

"I confessed to Naruto today." Shikamaru hoped that his grip didn't tighten. "He told me that he loved Sakura, which I always knew but it still hurt, but what's worse is that he said that I didn't love him." Shikamaru had never wanted to kill the blonde any more than he did right this second. "He said that it was only childhood admiration and that I was in love with someone else. I was torn, but after thinking about it, I realized that he was right. I did love someone else, but they hadn't even given me the time of day until recently," she finished quietly. He wanted to die. He wanted to go somewhere and die. Right after punching whoever this person was. He was racking his brain trying to figure out who it could be, patting Hinata's back occasionally, but could only come up with one person; Hinata didn't love Neji, did she? No, they're cousins, it can't be him.

"Shikamaru," Hinata tilted her head up, red-brimmed eyes focused on him. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly. Now, he knew he wasn't the strongest of Shinobi, but he didn't think that he'd cry at something like this.

"I have the same problem as you Hinata, but I guess if you're brave enough to confess then I can be too." Hinata looked even more depressed and he didn't know why, nor did he know why he was about to do something as reckless as this. "Hinata Hyuga, I love you." Her eyes widened and she didn't do anything for a minute, leaving him to wallow in agony.

"Are you joking? Because if you are that is really sick," she hissed, something that Shikamaru didn't know she even knew how to do.

He shook his head rapidly. "No! Of course not! I meant every word. I've actually loved, or at least liked you, since our first years at the academy together," he whispered the last part. Another bout of silence passed but before he could apologize before causing him trouble lips were smashed against his own. He was beyond shocked, but there was no way in hell he was giving up an opportunity such as this. Sadly, the kiss was short lived.

"Shikamaru Nara, I love you too."

1 month later Kurenai was back and spending time with her daughter. 1 month later Hinata was kicked out of the Hyuga clan for getting pregnant out of wedlock (and at 17). 1 month later she was living in the Nara compound. 1 month later she was Hinata Nara.8 months after all of this had happened Shikamaru was standing in a delivery room, clutching his son, Asuma, to his chest and beaming happily from him to Hinata.

Asuma was now six months old and his black hair wasn't very long, but Shikamaru was glad; he wanted to see his son's lavender eyes. Currently though, he was facing the rougher part of parenting; being woken up at 3 in the morning to a crying baby. At the first sound of his son's cries his brown eyes shot open and he turned over in bed, ready to tell Hinata that he'd take care of it. But she wasn't there. He leaped out of bed, panicked, but thankfully it was swiftly soothed once he heard Hinata voice coming over the baby monitor, telling Asuma that it was okay. He smiled as he walked down the hall to Asuma's room, happy that his two favorite people were safe and sound. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Hinata rocked the baby back to sleep, her back facing him.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird._

_And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

He's said it before and he'll say it again: no one can sing better than his mother. At least, that's what he thought, until he heard her.


	5. 5) If You Want

Title: If You Want

Pairing: SasuHina

Words:875

A/N: I do not own Naruto and I hope you enjoy this one! Any requests just leave in the comments or PM me!

A young boy around the age of seven, named Sasuke Uchiha, was running around the house, picking up random things from the floor and throwing them into other random places. His mother, Mikoto, watched in shock. Usually her youngest son threw a tantrum when he was asked to clean, so you could understand her shock, even if he was doing it all wrong.

"Sasuke, honey? What're you doing?" she asked tentatively, scared that he might be possessed or something. The young boy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm cleaning mother, what does it look like?" This is even more shocking; he admitted to it.

"Why are you cleaning then?" she asked, taking up the same childish attitude as her son. Sasuke sighed and gave her a look, one that made _her_ feel like the child of this encounter.

"Hinata-chan is coming over. Why else would I be doing this?" Sasuke explained impatiently, wishing his mother could be as smart as his older brother, Itachi. Mikoto's dark eye widened even further; Hinata was a girl name, why hadn't she been told about this?

"Who said Hinata-chan could come over?" she asked, trying her hardest to contain her excitement. Her little boy was showing an interest in girls! _They grow up so fast_, she thought, wiping away a tear. _But Itachi has yet to show an interest_, she added bitterly.

"Father did," he said absentmindedly, throwing more things into corners. Any other questions that Mikoto was going to were put on hold as a knock sounded throughout the house. "Hinata-chan's here!" Sasuke exclaimed, a wide smile coming onto his face, something that didn't happen unless Itachi decided to play with him. He ran to the door and his mother followed, trying to contain herself. Sasuke swung open the door and behind it stood a small girl with an overnight bag strung over her pale shoulders. Was her little boy having his first sleepover? With a girl?

"Sorry for the intrusion," Hinata bowed, holding out a plate of cookies. Mikoto accepted them happily and almost squealed; in short the girl was just too much.

"Oh you're fine sweetie. Now, come inside before you freeze to death," she chided, ushering the blushing girl inside, cookies in hand. "Who baked these cookies Hinata-chan? Your mother?" The small girl looked down in pain.

"I made them actually, I hope you like them. I worked really hard," she confessed, giving a slight smile. Mikoto brought the girl into a crushing hug and Sasuke almost growled; how come his mother got to hug Hinata-chan but he couldn't?

"Okay mother, we're going to my room now," an annoyed Sasuke cut in, grabbing Hinata's arm and dragging her away.

"Leave your door open!" Mikoto teased.

In Sasuke's room the two were sitting on the floor, staring at each other, cheeks slightly pink. They couldn't decide what to do and truth be told, there wasn't much. "Do you wanna play a card game?" Sasuke asked awkwardly, pulling out a pack of cards seemingly out of nowhere. Hinata shrugged and nodded. There wasn't much else they could do considering it was freezing and muddy outside. "War it is then," he sighed.

Hours later the two kids were still playing war and so far it was Hinata:4 Sasuke:5. Even though the repetitive game was boring, neither could stand to lose. "Kids! Dinner's ready!" Mikoto called up the steps, the first time she had bothered them. Hinata pouted as Sasuke smiled triumphantly; both knew that since after dinner they were going to bed, Sasuke had won. They both bounded down the steps, famished. War's hungering ya'know?

Dinner was a disaster; Mikoto teased Sasuke relentlessly and neither his father nor Itachi said anything! Why was his family so insane?! Once dinner was out of the way, they had Hinata's cookies for dessert and as she was showered with praise her face never returned to its usual pale complexion. It was a good thing Sasuke loved tomatoes. After dinner and dessert they were both tucked into the same bed, about a foot apart, since they were still so young and innocent.

Hinata watched as Mikoto layed her lips on Sasuke's forehead, his cheeks dusting pink, and soon laid them on hers. On her way out the door she said 'good night', shut off the light, and shut the door after leaving.

It took a while for him to notice, but soon Sasuke felt the tremors taking place just a foot from him. He struggled to escape the cocoon his father had wrapped him in and turn to face Hinata. Once he finally reached his goal he saw that tears were running down her face, he frowned.

"What's wrong you Hinata-chan?" he asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"You still have someone to kiss you on the forehead," she whispered. "My mommy's dead, so I have no one to kiss my forehead anymore," she sobbed quietly. Sasuke frowned and leaned forward, pressing his small lips against his forehead.

"I-I'll be your mom if you want, or your dad, or your sibling. I'll be anything for you," he said sweetly (though if they were older that would be rather creepy). "I'd even be your husband if you want," he whispered.


	6. 6) The Story of Hinata

**Title: The Story of Hinata**

**Pairing: GaaraxHinata (My OTP)**

**Words: 804**

**Info: For everyone who requested or wanted GaaHina. This is based off of Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days. Enjoy!**

I can't stand it! Every day I watch her and I watch that stupid fake smile spread across her face; even in photos when she was little it was fake. Those few times though that it was real, I was so happy. Her fake smile is pretty, don't get me wrong, but her smile is beautiful and it fits her so much! It's a shame that it never comes around anymore.

Every morning I know that she has been crying; I don't sleep there, but when I come to pick her up her eyes are red and just a bit puffy, yet she still puts on that damned smile! I say good morning, pretending like I don't notice and she kisses my cheek, whispering "good morning Gaara" in my ear.

Every day after work I pick her up from the library, getting there 10 minutes after she gets off because I know she cries in the bathroom and doesn't want me to see it. We drive back to her house and watch a movie, typically some comedy that I don't even blink at and she only lets out a giggle here and there. As the movie plays I look around her house and at all of the photos she has sitting there. Probably every 2 out of 10 are of real happiness; usually they're before her mom died or once her cousin, Neji, started talking to her again. There's only one with me in it that she has a real smile.

Honestly, it's mostly my fault that she won't get better; I don't help the situation. She can't bring up my father or siblings without me blowing up and punching a hole in the wall. These nights usually end with her in tears and, once I've dropped her off, I go out drinking. This leads to a massive hangover and I end up missing the breakfast or whatever we had planned, but the next time I see her she just smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

I don't know why I put up with it: some depressed girl with daddy issues who cries every time I yell. I don't know why _she_ puts up with it: an ill-tempered boy with daddy issues who snaps at family-centered questions. I guess we're both just too broken to care, but that's where she's wrong. No one, aside from her, will ever look twice at me, but I've seen the looks she gets as we walk around, or even when we're at the library. That has started a few fights, between me and them, then me and her.

She sells herself short; always acting shy when she has no reason to be; she's beautiful. That's why this discussion happened. "I think we should break up," I say one night, after we've finished our comedy. Surprisingly to me she didn't just break down, but had enough time to ask a question.

"Why do you think that?"

Fuck, I didn't think she'd object. "Um well, neither of us are happy in this relationship," I explained.

"I'm happy," she monotoned, and that set me off.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, getting off the couch, she flinched but I didn't care. "All you ever do is act! You act like you're happy and you just lie! That's what this entire relationship is based off of; lies and fake smiles!" If she wasn't crying before she certainly is now.

"I know and I'm trying to fix that! Do you know how hard it is to have to be in a relationship where you're happy, but you can't be? I can't be happy when I know that it'll never last! No one ever loves the depressed girl," she sobbed. I feel like an asshole, but I can't stop.

"See? You're making excuses! You're not even trying!" This sets her off.

"Trying? All I do is try! I ask about your family since mine is too dysfunctional to have a decent conversation about, but every time I bring up yours you break the wall and go out drinking! I don't even know what's the matter since you never talk to me!"

"I guess that's just it, huh?" I glared. "No one loves the bastard with anger-issues, not even his own family," I spat. Her eyes widened but they soon fell into a glare too.

"I love you, you asshole!" she screamed and I knew my eyes were wide now. I wrapped my arms around her, but she struggled, and despite her confession it still hurt.

"I love you too," I whispered. When I pulled back, she was smiling, and it took me a second to realize why; neither of us had said that to each other before, and soon I was smiling also.

Our relationship is odd, but I guess that's just the story of Hinata.


End file.
